


Hit me with your best shot

by Cassells



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, McHanzo Big Bang, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shooting lessons
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassells/pseuds/Cassells
Summary: Himmel, er kannte den Kerl nicht wirklich und doch hatte er zugestimmt sich spät abends mit ihm an einem Schießstand zu treffen, weil Overwatch neue Richtlinien hatte und nun jeder eine gewisse Anzahl an Schießtrainingsstunden aufweisen musste. Ob sie nun mit einer Handschusswaffe kämpften oder nicht. Es war lächerlich, aber Hanzo hatte aufgegeben, dagegen anzukämpfen, hatte sein Schicksal akzeptiert und hier war er nun, auch wenn ihm mulmig bei dem Gedanken war, eine Waffe in der Hand zu halten. Er war ein Bogenschütze, er war sehr gut darin und hatte nicht das Bedürfnis mit Schießpulver zu arbeiten.





	Hit me with your best shot

**Author's Note:**

> Für Josh.
> 
> Es ist 2.20 Uhr. Ich bin müde. Ich hoffe, es sind nicht allzu viele Fehler drin.

Noch einmal atmete Hanzo tief ein und aus, als er sich drei Tage später am Abend tatsächlich vor dem Schießstand wiederfand, an dem er mit McCree verabredet war. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sich das Gebäude nur ansah und hätte am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und wäre gegangen, aber doch hätte McCree ihn vermutlich schnell gefunden und zurück geschleift. ‚Nur ein bisschen üben, wie der Commander es wollte‘ hatte er gesagt und ihn dabei mit seinem umwerfenden Lächeln angeschaut, hatte ihm eine gerade Reihe an weißen Zähnen offenbart, die sein Image als Modelgesicht perfekt unterstrichen.

Hanzo schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Himmel, er kannte den Kerl nicht wirklich und doch hatte er zugestimmt sich spät abends mit ihm an einem Schießstand zu treffen, weil Overwatch neue Richtlinien hatte und nun jeder eine gewisse Anzahl an Schießtrainingsstunden aufweisen musste. Ob sie nun mit einer Handschusswaffe kämpften oder nicht. Es war lächerlich, aber Hanzo hatte aufgegeben, dagegen anzukämpfen, hatte sein Schicksal akzeptiert und hier war er nun, auch wenn ihm mulmig bei dem Gedanken war, eine Waffe in der Hand zu halten. Er war ein Bogenschütze, er war sehr gut darin und hatte nicht das Bedürfnis mit Schießpulver zu arbeiten.

Als hätte er sonst keine Probleme. Zum Beispiel war da immer noch das verdammte scheiß Riesenproblem, das er vor der großen Eingangstüre des Schießstands stand und einfach nicht eintreten wollte. Der Schießstand von Overwatch befand sich im vierten Untergeschoss, das hatte Morrison ihm am Morgen noch mitgeteilt. Genauso wie, dass McCree dort auf ihn warten würde.

Jesse McCree. Ein Blackwatch Agent. Wie wenn das nicht schon genug aussagte.

Im Gebäude selbst brannte schon kein Licht mehr, so spät war es bereits, aber McCree hatte ihm angeboten, es nach Sonnenuntergang zu machen, damit sonst kein anderer anwesend war und sie ihre Ruhe hatten und so war er sicherlich bereits in dem Untergeschoss oder sonst wo, aber er war sicherlich da und wenn Hanzo das Gebäude betrat, würden auch sicherlich die Bewegungsmelder reagieren und das Licht angehen. Ebenso war er sich sicher, dass wenn er nun einen Schritt weiter nach vorne treten würde, sich die Schiebetüren automatisch öffnen würden und er eintreten konnte, allerdings war er sich ebenfalls sicher, dass ihm dann auch der gehasste Geruch von Schießpulver entgegenkommen würde und dafür war er definitiv nicht bereit. Er hatte einen verdammt langen und anstrengenden Tag gehabt und eigentlich hatte Hanzo gedacht, dass er das Schießtraining locker wegstecken würde können, so sehr er sich auch davor fürchtete, aber wie es schien, war dem nicht so. Er würde es heute nicht schaffen und leise seufzend drehte er sich dann tatsächlich um und ging den geteerten Weg zurück, der ihn zuvor hier her geführt hatte. 

Dass das Licht im Gebäude anging, bemerkte Hanzo nicht, da er dem Gebäude bereits den Rücken gekehrt hatte und schon fast am Parkplatz angekommen war, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die ihn mit festem Druck daran hinderte, dass er auch nur noch einen Schritt weiter ging.

„Du bleibst hier.“  
McCree hielt ihn bestimmt, aber nicht zu hart fest und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich.

Hanzo erschrak und machte fast einen kleinen Sprung nach oben, als der Cowboy plötzlich hinter ihm stand und ihn am Gehen hinderte. Er wirbelte herum und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Jesse trug ein rot kariertes Hemd, der oberste Knopf davon war geöffnet, und eine dunkle Jeans, in der das Hemd verschwand. Er trug braune Lederstiefel. Seine Haare hingen wie immer leicht wirr nach unten, wie er sie wohl immer trug, wurden vom Cowboyhut auf seinem Kopf etwas im Zaum gehalten und in seinem Gesicht war wie immer der gewohnte Bart, der ihm außergewöhnlich gut stand. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Hör zu, McCree, heute wird das nichts, okay? Ich habe vollkommen vergessen, dass ich da noch diese wichtige Sache zu erledigen habe, die ich schon eine ganze Weile vor mir her schiebe, aber die jetzt gar nicht mehr warten kann und die schon lange überfällig ist und-“

„Und jetzt hörst du auf zu Brabbeln und kommst mit mir zum Schießen.“  
Er lächelte ihn mit einem Lächeln an, das Hanzo einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. McCree legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und fing an zu laufen, auch als Hanzo steif versuchte stehen zu bleiben.  
„Du bist nun schon hier und ich habe nach Feierabend extra auf dich gewartet, also erwarte ich auch, dass du meine Zeit nicht verschwendest, die ich dir freundlicherweise opfere. Zudem habe ich mit Morrison gesprochen, der mit durchaus mitgeteilt hat, wie du zu Schusswaffen stehst, also mach dir keinen Kopf, ich werde dich nicht allzu hart rannehmen.“

Seine Beine bewegten sich nur vorwärts, als er keine andere Möglichkeit hatte und ansonsten umgefallen wäre.  
„McCree, ich meine es Ernst, ich muss wirklich-“

„Ich bin froh, wenn wir endlich unten sind und ich dir meine Waffe in die Hand geben kann, damit du was hast, auf das du dich konzentrieren kannst und endlich den Mund hältst.“

Auch wenn er sonst nicht der Mensch dafür war, wurde Hanzo schlagartig rot. Natürlich, sie hatten sich schon ein paar Mal gesehen und es war von Anbeginn klar gewesen, dass eine gewisse Anziehung zwischen ihnen da war, was auch klar wurde, als die mehr als nur schamlos miteinander geflirtet hatten, aber er war sich gerade nicht sicher, WELCHE Waffe McCree meinte. Der Arm um seine Schultern verschwand und eine Hand legte sich auf seinen unteren Rücken, wodurch der Cowboy ihn wohl leichter schieben konnte, denn kaum dass Hanzo sich versah, stand er wieder vor der großen Schiebetüre.

„Ich spreche natürlich von einem meiner Peacekeeper, falls das nicht offensichtlich war.“  
Jesse grinste scheinheilig und Hanzo wusste es einfach, dass der Cowboy auch in der fahlen Nachtbeleuchtung die Röte auf seinen Wangen sehen konnte.

Natürlich sprach er von seinem Revolver, von was denn sonst…

Hanzo wurde weiter in Richtung des Eingangs geschoben, auch wenn er sich weiterhin sträubte und eigentlich nur versuchte dem Griff des Anderen zu entkommen, aber auf der anderen Seite löste die Hand auf seinem Rücken auch ein angenehmes Wärmegefühl in ihm aus, das er so schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

„Entweder du kommst nun problemlos mit mir nach unten, oder ich werfe dich einfach über meine Schulter und ich TRAGE dich nach da unten, haben wir uns verstanden, Shimada?“  
McCree hob herausfordernd eine seiner Augenbrauen und schaute ihn an, nahm dann seine Hand von Hanzos Rücken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich werde sanft mit dir umgehen und dir die Zeit lassen, die du brauchst, ich kann dir aber nicht versprechen, dass andere TRAINER“ Er betonte das Wort absichtlich, da er sich nicht als solchen sah, „das tun werden und je länger du nicht gehst, desto schlimmer wird es womöglich werden, das will ich dich wissen lassen.“

Wieder entglitt ihm ein Seufzen von seinen Lippen und Hanzo ließ seinen Kopf ein wenig hängen, als sich Resignation in ihm breit machte. Der Cowboy hatte ja Recht, aber es änderte nicht daran, dass Hanzo einfach verfluchte Angst hatte. Doch Morrison hatte ihm versprochen, dass McCree vorsichtig und sanft mit ihm umgehen würde.  
„Versprochen?“

„So lange ich dich trainiere, werde ich sanft mit dir umgehen, versprochen.“

Hanzo wusste nicht, wie viel das Versprechen eines Cowboys wert war, aber doch schenkte er ihm für den Moment Glauben, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er es allerspätestens dann bereuen würde, wenn er im Schießstand stand und die Waffe in der Hand hielt. Etwas widerwillig betrat er den Aufzug, als die Türe sich praktischerweise genau dann öffnete, als sie davor ankamen. Jesse grinste etwas, schien es sich aber eher verkneifen zu wollen, aber Hanzo sah es ganz genau, wie schwer es dem Anderen wohl fiel nicht zu lachen. Elender Hund.

Der Aufzug schien viel zu klein zu sein, dafür dass sie in einem so großen Gebäudekomplex waren, oder vielleicht stand McCree auch absichtlich so nah bei ihm, denn ihre Oberarme berührten sich immer wieder, auch wenn es nur versehentlich schien, Hanzo war sich sicher, dass es nicht annähernd so versehentlich war, wie es den Anschein machte. Er warf dem Cowboy einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, sah dass dieser immer noch leicht grinste und boxte ihn daraufhin leicht mit seinem Ellenbogen.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du auch nur einmal lachst, dann GEHE ICH.“  
Hanzo blickte geradeaus, als er sprach und konnte sich McCrees Gesichtsausdruck aber sehr gut vorstellen.

„Würde ich doch nie tun.“  
McCree trat als Erster aus dem Fahrstuhl, als dieser zum Stehen kam und seine Türen öffnete. 

Hanzo fand sich direkt in der Eingangshalle eines Schießstands wieder und als ihm der wohlbekannte, aber gehasste Geruch von Schießpulver entgegen kam, konnte er nicht anders, als gleich wieder die Taste am Aufzug zu betätigen, die ihn nach oben bringen sollte. Er drückte sie zwei-dreimal schnell hintereinander und hoffte, dass die Türe so schnell wie möglich reagieren würde. Er wollte sich den Stand gar nicht weiter anschauen, wollte nicht wissen, wie es nach der ersten Tür weiterging oder wohin der anthrazitfarbene Streifen an der Wand führte, er wollte einfach nur noch weg hier.

Jesses Reaktion war jedoch schneller, als die des Aufzugs und er hielt unbeeindruckt seinen Arm in die Lichtschranke der Türe, sodass diese sich nicht mehr schloss.  
„Denkst du etwa, du bist mein erster Angsthase?“  
Müde lächelte er ihn an und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, behielt aber einen Fuß in der Lichtschranke, als er sich Hanzo am Handgelenk packte und ihn zu sich zog. Hanzo konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie McCree, als dieser vor ihm schon etwas in die Hocke gegangen war und ihn über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, dann wieder aufstand, als würde Hanzo nichts wiegen.

„Lass mich runter!“  
Wie ein Sack hing Hanzo über der rechten Schulter des Cowboys und war für einen Moment zu perplex, um überhaupt zu reagieren, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass dieser ihn einfach hochheben würde. Ob er das mit allen ANGSTHASEN – Er hasse es so genannt zu werden! – so machte?  
„Ich warne dich, lass mich runter, McCree, oder ich schwöre, dass ich dich schlagen werde.“  
Er wollte weg hier, verflucht!

„Ich schätze, deine Drohungen interessieren mich kein bisschen, Hanzo.“

„DAS IST EIN VERSPRECHEN!“

Hanzo war so abgelenkt davon, dass McCree ihn trug, dass ihm erst auffiel, dass sie schon mitten in der Schießhalle standen, als McCree ihn letztlich wieder hinunter ließ und ihn angrinste, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Er war zwar nur einen halben Kopf größer als Hanzo, aber doch konnte er perfekt auf ihn hinabsehen.  
Hanzo strich seinen Kimono glatt und atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu beruhigen, auch wenn der Geruch des Schießpulvers ihn beinahe zum Erbrechen brachte, wenn nicht sogar dazu, dass er gleich losheulte. Es war lächerlich wie er sich selbst aufführte, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern. Er wusste selbst nicht einmal woher diese Angst kam.

„Muss ich dich die letzten Meter auch noch tragen oder schaffst du es alleine?“  
McCree grinste ihn immer noch an, die Arme immer noch verschränkt, ging dann ein Stückchen voran und ließ Hanzo stehen, sodass dieser die Wahl hatte, ob er mitkam oder die Halle dann wieder verließ, als er sich aber gleich wieder zu ihm umdrehte und sich auffordernd umdrehte.

„Würdest du eh nicht.“  
Hanzo erwiderte das Grinsen leicht, auch wenn ihm eigentlich nicht danach war, aber McCree steckte ihn irgendwie dazu an. Mit größerem Erstaunen sah er jedoch, wie dessen Augenbrauen in die Höhe schossen und der Cowboy dann auch sofort auf ihn zu kam, wieder in die Knie ging und ihn innerhalb von Sekunden erneut über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Okay, er hatte es provoziert, aber damit gerechnet hätte er letztlich dann doch nicht.  
Zum ersten Mal, seit er im Gebäude war, lachte der Bogenschütze.

McCree trug ihn schnellen Schrittes zu einem der Schießstände, ließ die schwere Metalltür allerdings offen, da sie sowieso alleine waren und beugte sich so, dass Hanzo direkt vor der Art Tresen, von dem aus man schoss, zum Stehen kam, kaum dass er von seiner Schulter rutschte. Er blieb immer noch zu ihm gebeugt, ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, seine Arme links und rechts am Tresen abgestützt.  
„Wirst du sie in die Hand nehmen, wenn ich dich darum bitte?“

Hanzo schluckte hart.  
„Sprichst du von der Waffe?“

„Von was denn sonst?“  
Jesse grinste eindeutig, stieß sich dann vom Tresen ab und ging an die hintere Wand, an der viele deckenhohe Schränke, in denen sich die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Waffen befanden. McCree war der Experte für Revolver, der beste Schütze, den Overwatch hatte, was dies betraf und Hanzo war Morrison insgeheim dankbar, dass er mit einem Revolver schießen konnte und nicht eine riesige Waffe benutzen musste, wie zum Beispiel Reyes sie benutzte. Das wäre definitiv zu viel gewesen.

Kaum dass er sich versah, kam McCree mit einem Revolver in der Hand auf ihn zu, hielt diesen jedoch zu Boden gerichtet, und dennoch war dies der Moment, in dem Hanzo sich vom Tresen abdrückte um zu gehen, aber sofort hatte er McCrees Hand auf der Brust, die ihn davon abhielt.  
„Lass mich gehen.“

„Nein, ich werde dich jetzt nicht gehen lassen.“  
Mit Nachdruck schob McCree den Bogenschützen zurück, sodass er wieder am Tresen stand, zwar mit dem Rücken zum Stand, aber das war fürs Erste egal. Seine Hände behielt er auf Hanzos Brust liegen.  
„Wir fangen langsam an, in Ordnung?“

Hanzo nickte stumm und schloss die Augen kurz. Er musste ihm vertrauen, aber letztlich waren er und der Cowboy sich fast vollkommen fremd und wie konnte er einem Fremden vertrauen, wenn dieser auch noch ein Schusswaffen Experte war?  
Er versuchte seine Atmung zu regulieren, als er letztlich dann die Augen wieder öffnete und McCree ihm die Waffe in die Hand gab. Sie waren sich in diesem Moment sehr nahe und McCree behielt seine Hand ebenfalls an der Waffe, selbst als Hanzo schon danach gegriffen hatte. Ihre Hände berührten sich.  
Hanzo konnte das Aftershave und Parfüm des Cowboys riechen und musste insgeheim feststellen, dass er verdammt angenehm roch, auch wenn er fast den ganzen Tag hier in drin war. Es war definitiv eine tolle Mischung aus seinem Eigengeruch und dem Parfüm, an die Hanzo sich gewöhnen konnte.

Gott, an was dachte er gerade eigentlich?!

„Ich war erstaunt, als Morrison mich darum gebeten hatte.“  
McCrees Stimme war leicht gedämpft.  
„Wie kommt es, dass du so eine große Angst hast?“  
Er blickte den Bogenschützen direkt an.

Hanzo hob seinen Blick lediglich und hoffte, dass dieser ausreichte, um McCree verständlich zu machen, dass er nicht über das Thema sprechen wollte. 

McCree nickte lediglich und wechselte das Thema.  
„Das hier ist der Rahmen.“  
Er umgriff Hanzos Hand vom Handrücken aus, damit er sie führen konnte und ließ dessen Finger leicht über den Griff und das Gehäuse, sowie die Verbindung zwischen Griff und Trommel gleiten, damit er ein leichtes Gefühl für den Revolver bekamt.  
„Das hier ist die Trommel“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, „und das hier der Lauf. Du richtest diesen Lauf lediglich auf das Ziel, das du verletzen oder töten möchtest. Auf nichts anderes. Das ist das höchste Gebot, das du beachten musst.“

Sie standen sich noch immer sehr nahe. Ihre Körper berührten sich an so vielen Stellen, aber am meisten lenkten Hanzo die Hände des Cowboys ab.

„Das hier ist die Entriegelung. Man nennt sie auch den Daumenschieber. Dieser kleine Hebel ist dafür verantwortlich, dass du die Trommel herausschieben und füllen kannst.“ 

Hanzo versuchte ruhig durch seine Nase ein und aus zu atmen, aber trotz allem, stieg langsam wieder die Panik in ihm auf. Trotz dessen dass McCree bei ihm war und diese beruhigende Art ausstrahlte, war da immer noch die Tatsache, dass er eine Waffe in der Hand hielt, alles nach Schießpulver roch und kaum, dass das Bewusstsein klar wurde, dass er einen Revolver in seiner Hand hielt, stieß er Jesse von sich, richtete sich abrupt auf und machte einen kleinen Sprung nach vorne.  
Seine Atmung ging stockend und schnell. Ihm war schlecht. Er wollte sich übergeben, jetzt gleich, aber da war das Problem, dass er keine Luft bekam. Es fühlte sich an, als ob seine Lunge gleich reißen würde, weil sie so rissig war. Hanzo holte Luft, versuchte seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu füllen, aber hatte keine Chance es zu schaffen. Er würde ersticken, in einem verschissenen Schießstand sterben. Er versuchte zur Tür der Halle zu rennen, aber doch ging er in die Knie, versuchte sich irgendwie aufzurappeln, spürte dann aber gleich McCrees Arme, die sich fest um ihn schlangen und in die Hocke zwangen, sodass er auf den Knien war und dem Cowboy direkt in die Augen sehen musste. McCrees Cowboyhut war nicht mehr auf seinem Kopf, aber das interessierte Hanzo nur peripher.

„Hanzo, schau mich an.“  
Jesses Stimme war ruhig.

Hanzos Gehör war wie wenn sich Watte in seinen Ohren befinden würde. Gedämpft und leise. Er hatte Mühe damit zu verstehen, was McCree sagte und schaute ihn nur aus großen Augen an. Er würde ersticken und dieser verdammte Cowboy tat nichts dagegen. Sein Mund stand halb offen, noch immer versuchte er Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen, aber offensichtlich musste eine Lunge ein Loch haben. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, was seine Sicht verschwimmen ließ. Er hatte eine Panikattacke.

„Hanzo, du hyperventilierst.“  
Er hatte die Waffe längst beiseitegelegt, ihn nun links und rechts an den Schultern gepackt und zwang ihn weiterhin ihn anzusehen. Hanzo jedoch schien kaum zu reagieren und für McCree blieb nun nur eine Möglichkeit, um ihn zu stoppen, was seine Atmung anging, wenn er ihm nicht zwangsläufig Mund und Nase zuhalten wollte. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte Jesse seine Hände an Hanzos Wangen gelegt und den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückt. Er selbst hatte seine Augen geschlossen, als sich ihre Lippen trafen, während die von Hanzo sich geschockt weiteten. Ihr Kuss war einfach – Lippe auf Lippe, mehr war es nicht, aber doch reichte es dazu aus, um Hanzos Welt für einen kurzen Moment anzuhalten.

Der Kuss dauerte viel zu kurz und kaum, dass er begonnen hatte, löste McCree sich auch schon wieder von Hanzo, aber er hatte genau das bewirkt, was er bezweckt hatte: Hanzo saß komplett ruhig vor ihm, rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, schaute ihn einfach nur an, während er vor ihm kniete. Seine Arme hingen links und rechts schlaff an seinem Körper hinab.  
„Du hast mich eben…“  
Er konnte den Satz nicht einmal beenden. McCree hatte ihn eben geküsst und verdammt, warum hatte er damit aufgehört? Hanzo saß der Schock darüber zwar immer noch tief in den Gliedern, aber warum küssten sie sich nicht immer noch? Er war kurz und knapp, aber sehr gut gewesen.

„Ich weiß.“  
Jesse kniete ebenfalls immer noch vor ihm, hatte immer noch eine Hand an seiner Wange liegen, die andere hing ebenfalls an seinem Körper hinab. Er schluckte.  
„Ich hätte nicht-“  
Er unterbrach sich selbst und biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, als er Hanzo entschuldigend anschaute.

„Aufhören sollen“, beendete Hanzo den Satz und auch wenn er absolut nicht wusste, wieso er es tat, war nun er es, der sich vorbeugte und den Cowboy küsste. Allerdings ging er dabei nicht annähernd so schüchtern und zögerlich vor, als der Andere es eben bei ihrem ersten Kuss getan hatte. Sofort schlang er seine Arme um den muskulösen Körper des Cowboys und zog ihn näher an sich, was auch gut war, denn McCree legte auch sofort seine Arme um Hanzos ebenfalls durchtrainierten Körper und gab ihm so den Halt, den Hanzo ansonsten nicht gehabt hatte und es war auch gut so, denn Hanzo fühlte sich immer noch sehr zittrig von seiner einhergehenden Panikattacke.

Der Kuss war fordernd, verlangend und schrie förmlich nach mehr. Lippen trafen hart aufeinander, Zungen spielten heftig miteinander, fochten einen nicht gewinnbaren Kampf miteinander, Hände vergruben sich in den Kleidern des jeweils anderen. Hanzo wurde ein wenig schwindlig, als ihm drohte der Sauerstoff auszugehen, aber doch wollte er den Kuss unter keinen Umständen unterbrechen, wollte Jesse an sich spüren, wollte ihn halten, küssen und immer enger an sich ziehen.  
McCrees Hand krallte sich in seine schwarzen Haare und mit einem leichten Ruck zog er Hanzos Kopf nach hinten, trennte ihre Lippen somit, aber küsste sich sofort von Hanzos Kiefer dessen Hals hinab, biss immer wieder in die bleiche Haut und entlockte dem Asiaten ein leises Aufstöhnen. Hanzo hatte seine Augen geschlossen, als er den Kopf gerne etwas in den Nacken legte, um dem Anderen mehr Spielraum zu geben. Ebenso lehnte er sich ein wenig nach hinten, was er gut tun konnte, da McCrees andere Hand, die nicht in seinen Haaren vergraben war, auf seinem unteren Rücken lag und ihn stützte. Seine eigenen Hände lagen inzwischen auf Jesses Hüften, krallten sich in dessen kariertes Hemd, zogen es leicht aus der Hose heraus, in die es gesteckt war.

McCrees Arm schlang sich nun komplett um Hanzo, sodass er ihn mit einem Ruck auf seinen Schoß ziehen konnte, als dieser auch schon bereitwillig seine Beine geöffnet hatte und sie nun um Jesse schlingen konnte, der noch immer auf dem Boden kniete, nun aber doch mehr auf den Fersen hockte. Hanzo schlang ihm im selben Moment die Arme um den Hals und attackierte sofort wieder die inzwischen geröteten Lippen des Cowboys.

„Kuso…“  
Es war dann doch Hanzo, der den Kuss erneut unterbrach und gegen McCrees Lippen sprach, aber gleich wieder von dem Cowboy mit einem Kuss unterbrochen wurde, sodass er nach einer Unterbrechung erneut anfangen musste.  
„Wir sollten-“  
Erneut küsste Jesse ihn, wollte einfach, dass der Kimonoträger für einen Moment still war.  
„Wir sollten ernsthaft-“  
Jesse umgriff Hanzos Gesicht mit seinen Händen, jedoch griff Hanzo nach seinen Handgelenken und so war es ihm ein Leichtes den Cowboy ein Stückchen von sich wegzuschieben und schwer atmend seine Stirn an dessen Stirn zu legen. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen.  
„Wir sollten das hier wirklich an einen anderen Ort verlegen.“

Er konnte McCree leicht Nicken spüren und wurde dann auch schon innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden auf die Beine gezogen, stand dann vor McCree und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als dieser nach seiner Hand griff und ihn in Richtung der offen stehenden Tür zog. Jedoch kamen sie nicht weit, da Jesse ihn kaum, dass sie aus der Schießhalle waren, an die Wand neben der Tür drückte und ihn sofort wieder küsste. Seine Lippen waren an Hanzos Hals und seine Hände an dessen Kimonokragen, der glücklicherweise nur eine Schulter bedeckte und einen Teil der tätowierten und muskulösen Brust offenbarte. Hanzo erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Vehemenz, machte sich daran das Hemd von des Cowboys zu öffnen.

Hanzo drückte sie von der Wand weg und versuchte einfach nur den Fahrstuhl anzusteuern, der nur den Gang abwärts und schon in seinem Sichtfeld lag, wenn er die Augen öffnete, aber doch schloss er sie immer wieder, als McCree ihn weiter küsste, diesmal seine Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Himmel, Hanzos Knie wurden schwach, als McCree ihn wieder innig küsste und er war froh, dass der Cowboy ihn erneut eng an die Wand drückte. Mit seinem Knie teilte Jesse Hanzos Beine und schob sein eigenes dazwischen, rieb seinen Oberschenkel einmal mit Druck gegen Hanzos Schritt, woraufhin dieser stöhnend die Augen öffnete und ihm der Mund ein Stückchen weit offen stehen blieb. Es war unverkennbar, dass er bereits eine halbharte Erektion hatte, die Beule unter seinem Kimono ließ sich nicht leugnen, aber wenigstens konnte er genau sehen und spüren, dass es McCree nicht anders ging.

Fuck, sie mussten endlich aus diesem verdammten Schießstand raus.

Hanzo legte seine Handflächen auf Jesses Brust und schob diesen von sich, als der gerade dabei war sich eine Spur seinen Hals hinab zu küssen.  
„Lass uns endlich raus hier.“  
Er atmete schwer und leckte sich über die vom Küssen leicht geschwollene Unterlippe.

Jesse wusste jedoch, dass es schwer für ihn werden würde, solange auf Hanzo verzichten zu müssen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Andere seine Wohnunterkunft hatte, seine eigene jedoch war zu weit von hier, davor würde er an blauen Eiern sterben.  
„Hattest du schon einmal Sex in einem Aufzug?“  
Er grinste gegen die Haut des Bogenschützen und leckte darüber. Er ließ sein Bein wieder gegen Hanzos Schritt fahren und presste mit derselben Bewegung seinen eigenen Schritt gegen dessen Oberschenkel, rieb sich selbst daran, um ihn deutlicher spüren zu lassen, wie erregt er war.

Hanzo entglitt ein Stöhnen und er schloss seine Augen, als er hart schluckte und den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich lehnte. Fuck, nein hatte er noch nie gehabt und doch, so geil die Vorstellung klang, wollte er es nicht riskieren, dass sie erwischt wurden.  
„Meine Unterkunft“ Er schluckte erneut, „ist nur ein paar Minuten von hier weg.“

Der Cowboy nickte kurz abgehackt, löste sich dann von Hanzo und wurde dann auch selbst schon von diesem am Handgelenk ergriffen, in Richtung des Fahrstuhls gezogen. Jesse musste kurz die Augen schließen und schlucken, versuchte seine Triebe irgendwie im Zaum zu halten, aber als sie dann gerade auf Höhe der Anmeldung des Schießstands waren, konnte er nicht mehr anders. Er drehte den Spieß um, drehte seine Hand aus der von Hanzo und ergriff dessen Handgelenk, zog ihn hinter den Tresen der Anmeldung, wo sich ein langer Schreibtisch direkt unter dem Tresen befand und binnen einer einzigen Sekunde, hatte er Hanzo hochgehoben und dort hinaufgesetzt, positionierte sich zwischen dessen Beinen und küsste ihn sofort wieder verlangend.

Hanzo konnte nicht anders, als seine Arme sofort wieder um McCrees Hals zu schlingen und ihn an sich zu ziehen, den Kuss zu erwidern. Seine Augen waren sofort wieder geschlossen. Jesses Hände waren ohne Umschweife direkt an Hanzos Hose gegangen, öffneten hektisch dessen Kimonogürtel und machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihn vollständig zu öffnen, nur weit genug, dass er den Kimono problemlos öffnen konnte, den Kuss dabei keine Sekunde lang unterbrach. Hanzo selbst machte sich daran seinen Kimono von seinen Schultern zu streifen, als er spürte, wie eilig Jesse es zu haben schien, entblößte dann schon nach kurzer Zeit vollständig seinen durchtrainierten Körper.

„Fuck, Hanzo, musst du der Superlativ von allem sein?“  
McCree raunte ihm tief ins Ohr, nachdem er nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Körper des Asiaten geworfen hatte und biss ihm daraufhin wieder in den Hals, leckte dann über die geschundene Stelle, als er sich sein eigenes Hemd letztlich über die Schultern streifte und es hinter der Anmeldung auf den Boden fiel.  
„Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch so perfekt sein?“

Stöhnend warf Hanzo seinen Kopf in den Nacken und biss sich selbst auf die Unterlippe.  
„Sag mir, dass du ein Kondom da hast.“  
Und antworte bitte schnell, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. Er war selten so erregt gewesen, wie er es im Moment war und wenn es nach ihm ging, würde der Cowboy nun ein Präservativ aus der Tasche ziehen, es sich überrollen und ihn unvorbereitet nehmen.  
Hanzo konnte deutlich spüren, wie McCree sich für einen Moment verspannte und auch die Küsse auf seiner Haut stoppten augenblicklich, als er das Thema Verhütung ansprach. Leise lachte Hanzo auf und stützte sich etwas ab, sodass er an eine kleine Tasche kam, die an deinem Gürtel befestigt war.  
„Sei froh, dass ich immer vorbereitet bin.“  
Er zog ein Kondom und ein kleines Tütchen Gleitgel heraus, das er wirklich immer bei sich trug und in regelmäßigen Abständen erneuerte, falls er es nicht benutzte, damit es nicht spröde wurde und letztlich beim Akt doch mal riss. Das Risiko wollte er unter keinen Umständen eingehen.

„Für so einen hätte ich dich nicht gehalten.“  
Jesse grinste ihn breit an und schloss ihre Lippen sofort wieder zu einem Kuss, als er ohne hinzuschauen auch schon nach dem Kondom griff und es Hanzo aus den Fingern nahm. Hanzo hob sein Becken wie von selbst ein Stückchen an, als McCree ihm seine bereits geöffnete Hose nach unten zog und er positionierte sich direkt an der Kante der Anmeldung, sodass er sich gut zurücklehnen konnte und nur auf dem Steiß saß, Jesse somit leichtes Spiel hatte. Hanzo ergriff das Tütchen Gleitgel und riss es mit seinem Zähnen auf, ignorierte dabei den vorwurfsvollen Blick des Cowboys, träufelte sich dann sogleich etwas davon auf Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfinger, führte sie zu seinem Ausgang, um sich auf die Schnelle vorzubereiten. McCree selbst öffnete sich indes bereits seine eigene Hose und zog sie sich selbst jedoch nur soweit hinunter, dass er problemlos seine Erektion herausholen konnte. Er benutzte beide Hände, um die Verpackung des Kondoms zu öffnen, holte es dann mit ruhigen Händen heraus und rollte es sich über, ließ Hanzo dabei keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen, sah diesem dabei zu, wie er sich selbst vorbereitete und innerhalb kürzester Zeit drei Finger in sich schob, als ob es das Einfachste der Welt wäre.  
„Irgendwann will ich dir dabei zusehen, wie du dich befriedigst und zum Orgasmus bringst.“

Wäre Hanzo in diesem Moment nicht absolut unter Spannung und erregt gewesen, hätte er der Aussage vermutlich mehr Bedeutung geschenkt, aber für den Augenblick ließ er sie so stehen und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen rammte er sich seine Finger fast schon in den Anus und spreizte sie dabei.  
„Irgendwann will ich dich in mir spüren und mir nicht nur dein Gequatsche anhören.“  
Hanzo leckte sich über die Lippen und schaute McCree herausfordernd an.

Jesse konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und griff dann nach dem Gleitgel, von dem nur noch das halbe Tütchen gefüllt war. Er tropfte es sich auf eine Hand, rieb diese dann über seine Erektion und ignorierte die Tropfen, die den Boden unter der Anmeldung befleckten. Die Reinigungsomnics würden sich am nächsten Tag schon darum kümmern und wenn nicht, konnte es ihm auch egal sein, sein Arbeitsplatz befand sich ja nicht hier.  
Er griff nach Hanzos Handgelenk und zog dessen Hand weg, entzog ihm somit seine eigenen Finger und brachte dann schon seine Eichel an den Eingang, schob seine gesamte Länge mit einem einzigen Stoß in den erstaunlich engen Hintern. Sofort umgab ihn eine unbeschreibliche Hitze und McCree legte den Kopf automatisch in den Nacken, als ihm auch schon ein kehliges Stöhnen entwich. Seine Hände krallten sich fast schon in Hanzos Hüften, als dieser seine Knie weiter an den Oberkörper zog und Jesse somit ermöglichte weiter in ihn einzudringen.

„Kusooo!“  
Hanzo zog das Wort länger als es nötig war und kniff sich die Augen zusammen, als Jesses harter Schwanz in ihn drang. Er war bedeutend größer als die, die er zuletzt in sich gehabt hatte – Was zugegebenermaßen auch schon eine Weile her war! – und verdammt schon nach den ersten Stößen konnte er deutlich spüren, dass McCree genau wusste, was er tat und vor allem, wie er es tun musste, um Hanzo innerhalb kürzester Zeit in ein winselndes Häufchen Lust zu verwandeln. Er wollte sich links und rechts an der Anmeldung festhalten, aber doch rutschte er immer wieder ab, als McCree sich fast komplett aus ihm herauszog, nur um Sekunden später wieder mit derselben Vehemenz in ihn zu stoßen. Hanzo griff mit zitternden Händen in Jesses Nacken und versuchte sich so halbwegs aufrecht zu halten, ihm entgegen zu kommen. Seine eigene Erektion klatschte ihm immer wieder gegen die Bauchmuskeln, bekam erst die Reibung, die er brauchte, als er McCree weiter zu sich hinunter zog und dessen Muskeln ebenfalls an ihm rieben.  
„Gott, genau so!“

„Ich wollte dich schon so lange ficken.“  
Jesses Stimme raunte tief gegen Hanzos Ohr und jagte diesem mehrere Schauer hintereinander über den Rücken.  
„Ich habe dich gesehen und konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als daran, wie es sich anfühlen würde, meinen Schwanz tief in dir zu versenken oder ihn dir die Kehle hinabzuschieben.“  
Seine Zunge schnellte über Hanzos Ohrläppchen, als er dann auch schon in die empfindliche Haut direkt unter dem Ohr biss.

Hanzo stöhnte erneut laut auf.  
„Da hätte ich dich aber enttäuschen müssen.“  
Hanzo lachte leise auf, schluckte dann hart, als McCree seinen Takt erhöhte und die Geschwindigkeit seiner Stöße beschleunigte. Er fühlte sich komplett ausgefüllt, wie es nur selten der Fall war, wenn er Sex hatte. Oftmals reichte Hanzo ein Schwanz alleine kaum aus oder er wollte zusätzlich noch einen oder zwei Finger in sich, eine Hand um seinen Schaft, die ihn wichste oder etwas in der Art, aber im Moment dachte er noch nicht einmal daran nach seiner eigenen Erektion zu greifen. Jesses Erektion in ihm reichte alleine dazu aus, dass er bereits das wohlbekannte Ziehen in seinem Unterleib spüren konnte, das seinen Orgasmus bereits ankündigte.  
„Ein bisschen… höher…“

McCree veränderte den Winkel beim nächsten Stoß sofort und er traf hart auf Hanzos Prostata, brachte diesen damit zum lauten Aufschreien. Hanzo warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe.  
Der Cowboy krallte sich noch fester in Hanzos Hüften, zog ihn mit jedem seiner Stöße noch näher an sich, als ob er dadurch noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte.  
„Du bist so“ Er unterbrach sich, griff nach Hanzos Erektion und fing an zu pumpen, „verdammt geil. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gut du dich um mich anfühlst.“

Die Berührung seiner Erektion war genau das, was Hanzo noch brauchte, um sich nach wenigen Sekunden schon heiß über McCrees Hand zu ergießen. Wiederholt verließ ein „Kuso!“ seine Lippen, er stöhnte laut auf, als ihm das Sperma ebenfalls auf den eigenen Bauch spritzte. Sein gesamtes Inneres schien sich zusammenzuziehen, als er kam und selten hatte Hanzo einen derart intensiven Orgasmus gehabt, wie in diesem Moment.  
Das krampfartige Zusammenziehen schien es auch für Jesse zu sein, denn es brauchte nur noch wenige Stöße, bis auch er ein letztes Mal hart zustieß und sich in das Kondom ergoss. Im Gegensatz zu dem Asiaten war er jedoch fast komplett ruhig, als er kam. Lediglich seine stockende Atmung verriet, dass er kam.

Hanzo konnte nicht sagen, wie lange Jesse sich nach seinem eigenen Orgasmus noch in ihm befand, denn er befand sich auf einem Art Orgasmus-Hoch, von dem er nur langsam wieder herunterkam und so hielt er seine Augen noch für eine ganze Weile geschlossen, als er einfach nur heftig atmete und hoffte, dass Jesse seine Hände nicht von seinen Hüften nahm, da er sonst nach hinten umgekippt wäre, da er keine Kraft mehr hatte, um sich selbst aufrecht zu halten.  
Es war McCree, der sich letztlich aus dem Bogenschützen herauszog und sich das Kondom abrollte. Unter der Anmeldung stand eine Spenderbox an Kosmetiktüchern, von der er nicht wusste, warum sie dort stand, aber sie kam ihm gerade recht, so konnte er sich dort bedienen und sich reinigen, dann gleich das Kondom in eins der Tücher einwickeln und entsorgen. Er reichte auch Hanzo gleich ein paar der Tücher, mit denen der sich eher sporadisch abwischte, als er sich auch schon wieder anzog und sich seinen Kimono umwickelte. Er würde später Zuhause duschen. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch aus dem Schießstand raus, auch wenn er gerade verdammt geilen Sex gehabt hatte. Die einhergehende Panikattacke steckte ihm noch komplett in den Gliedern und im Geist. Er fühlte sich mehr dadurch ausgelaugt, als durch den Sex und kaum, dass er wieder alle Sinne beisammen hatte und den Geruch wieder wirklich wahrnahm, kam die Panik wieder hoch.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich muss nun wirklich hier raus.“  
Hanzo hechtete beinahe schon den Aufzügen entgegen, presste mehrmals hintereinander die Taste, die ihn zum Ausgang bringen sollte.

„Sag mir, dass es wegen dem Stand und nicht wegen dem Sex ist.“

Leicht erschrocken drehte Hanzo sich um, als auch Jesse im Aufzug stand, als dieser nach oben fuhr. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Cowboy den Fahrstuhl ebenfalls betreten hatte.  
„Dein Arbeitsplatz stinkt. Wörtlich.“  
Er konnte kaum sprechen, musste sich auf seine Atmung konzentrieren, dass er nicht gleich einer erneuten Panikattacke verfiel und schnappte beinahe schon nach Luft, als er endlich seine Lungen wieder mit der frischen und etwas kühlen Nachtluft füllen konnte.

Jesse sprach zunächst nichts, als er einfach nur neben Hanzo stand und ihm leicht über den Rücken streichelte, als dieser versuchte seine Atmung zu regulieren.  
„Es hilft dir nun sicher nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir das Training immer noch machen müssen?“

„Fick dich.“  
Hanzo warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, konnte diesen aber nicht aufrechterhalten, als Jesse das Grinsen anfing und so erwiderte er das Grinsen lediglich.

„Wir sehen uns in spätestens einer Woche wieder hier, Hanzo, ansonsten hole ich dich ab.“

„Das werden wir ja sehen.“  
Hanzo grinste eher gezwungen.  
„Ich schätze, wir sehen uns.“

„Anzunehmen.“  
McCree grinste immer noch leicht.

Hanzo wusste nicht, wie er sich dem Cowboy gegenüber nun verhalten sollte, ob er ihm die Hand schütteln oder ihn umarmen sollte und so war es eher eine peinliche Verabschiedung, als er McCree die Hand hin hielt und dieser ihn in eine Umarmung zog.  
Er nickte Jesse nochmals zu, als er den kurzen Fußweg nach Hause ansteuerte. Jesse war wieder zurück in den Schießstand gegangen, vermutlich um seine privaten Gegenstände zu holen, ehe er ebenfalls nach Hause ging. Hanzo wiederum blieb noch wenige Minuten einfach in der Nacht stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. 

Er hatte mit McCree geschlafen. 

Und er wusste absolut nicht, wie er Morrison erklären sollte, warum er das Schießtraining nicht hatte.


End file.
